Whispers in the Dark
by Nagiana
Summary: A lemony fic-let between the Countess Narina Carvain of Bruma, and her head guard captain, Burd. Nothing big, just got bored one night.


**Hey, all! I know this is kind of different from my other Oblivion stories, but I was surprised that there was no one that saw the potential for some pretty naughty lemons between Countess Narina Carvain and Burd of Bruma! So, I guess I'll break the ice, and be the first one to do so!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Oblivion, or any characters held within**

**PS - This takes places when the Countess and Burd were much younger, and explains why there was no COUNT Bruma sitting beside her in the game**

* * *

Countess Narina Carvain of Bruma tossed and turned furiously in the bed she was supposed to be sleeping in. Her eyes were heavy with sleep, but no matter how hard she tried, she _could not_ get some rest! The mattress was lumpy, the Count of Solitude was seeking a marriage proposal from her, and the frigid cold of Skyrim sunk down into her bones and refused to leave, creating a sharp, aching chill that would not go away, no matter how many blankets she piled upon her body.

She stared up at the roughly cut stone ceiling of her guestrooms and sighed. "Nanette?" She spoke softly, so only her most trusted maid could hear her. Her handmaiden moved groggily out of her pallet, where she curtsied slightly clumsily before the bed her mistress was laying on.

"Yes, m'lady?" She asked sleepily while fighting off a yawn, lest they wake everyone else, and Narina's hands fisted in the sheets covering her. There was only one way she would be able to sleep. The way that made her mind buzz with excitement and her body feel tingly all over at the mere thought.

"Fetch Burd, please."

Nanette's eyes widened in slight fear and her sleepiness seemed to vanish into thin air. "My lady, are you sure that it is safe enough? I mean, Yvara is –"

Narina silenced her with a glare of daggers and her voice came out in a low hiss when she spoke, "I do not give a damn on whether Yvara is in the room or not! She is asleep and besides, even if she wasn't, what in Oblivion will she be able to do? She cannot go aganist me, she is not the Empress or a fellow Countess!" Nanette adopted a look of uneasiness on her face, but curtsied nonetheless.

"Yes, m'lady, I will send for him immediately." Nanette reluctantly acquiesced before she then moved swiftly and quietly to the messenger boy sleeping by the door and gently shook him awake. He jumped, but awoke nonetheless and Nanette whispered the orders into his ear. The boy nodded – albeit hesitantly – and hurriedly left the room. Nanette was standing beside the door, her eyes planted uneasily on the motionless Yvara, and her hands wringing nervously in front of the loose bodice of her dressing gown. Narina was still laying on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. She was quite sure that this was the only way that she would be able to fall asleep.

A quiet knock echoed on the door thee times, signaling who it was and Narina sat up in bed, the covers pooling around her waist as Nanette opened the door, where Burd swiftly stepped inside. He was free of his standard Chainmail armor and Bruma chainmail cuirass, and was wearing a simple cotton tunic, tan breeches and leather boots in its stead. He obviously was as tired as Narina was, for the beginnings of black bags was starting to form underneath his dark, beautiful blue eyes, and he had dressed hurriedly as well. He was a Nord, so he was used to the frigid cold of his homeland, and his tall, massive body filled the doorway. Narina smiled gently and shuddered as she took in the Nord's massive form.

Burd's eyes flew to the limp form of his wife, Yvara, sleeping on her pallet a couple of feet away, and Narina felt her heart hammer away in her chest when she saw the flicker of uneasiness appear in his deep blue eyes. "I can't sleep Burd . . ." She whispered to him and his eyes flew onto her again. Nanette went back to her pallet and lay down, her back to them, where she tried to get back to sleep. Narina stretched out her hand to him. "One last time, Burd . . . please."

Burd stiffened for a moment, his mind quickly going over the pros and cons of what she was asking. His eyes slowly took in the beautiful young Countess sitting uneasily in the bed. Her beautifully tousled, long, chocolate brown curls and her forest green eyes glowed in the low candlelight placed around the bedchamber and the guest chambers beyond. Her beautiful bronze skin was flawless and he knew that it was supple and soft to the touch. They moved down to her ample breasts straining aganist the tightly laced yellow bodice of her nightgown and he bit his bottom lip when he thought about how dark her nipples were. Compared to the plain, aging Yvara, Countess Narina Carvain was a living, breathing Goddess. She was a Goddess that shot fire into his loins with one smoldering gaze alone and made his fiercely loyal ways and his natural drive to protect her, even more fierce.

Then, without even thinking, he took her hand.

Narina fell back onto the bed, him on top of her, and their lips collided roughly. Their teeth gashed and their tongues coupled in a furious, burning dance of lust. Burd's callused hands ran over her thinly clothed body and Narina let out a gasp of pleasure as she felt his cold hands slip underneath her nightgown and grasp her breasts, where he kneaded them. His lips attacked the nape of her neck and Narina moaned as her nipples pebbled underneath his fingertips, and as her hands grasped at his shirt. She tried to undo the buttons, but just managed to rip it down the front instead.

He unlaced the back of her nightgown and then pulled it over her head, where he threw it aside. She did the same as his shirt and then began to work at undoing his pants. She eventually untied them and worked them down his legs until he was able to get them off himself, before he moved in-between her parted legs.

"I need you inside me Burd!" Narina whispered huskily and he replied with a low groan as he slid inside her, in order to better fulfill her pleas.

Narina let out a moan as he thrusted aganist her and as he claimed her mouth with his. She wrapped a leg around his waist, driving him deeper inside of her, and he growled into her mouth and grinned as he splayed a hand aganist the wall above them for better support. He was leaning on his forearm above her, his back deliciously rigid and she grinned as her arms wrapped around his back.

"One last . . ." He grunted, ". . . Time, huh?"

"I guess I'm a natural . . . it must run in my family . . ." She joked, and he grinned and let out a little laugh as he kissed her neck lovingly.

Narina grinned back and put her small hands on his neck as she kissed him and as her lips went to his ear as he buried his face in the crook of her neck again. "Fill me Burd . . . I want you inside of me _more_!" She whispered and his lips ran up her neck to claim her mouth yet again with his and he buried himself in her up to the hilt and they both moaned out as they climaxed together and as he spilled his seed into her womb.

They both rode it out, her milking him to the last drop, and he collapsed on top of her, where both of them tried to hopelessly catch their breath. She couldn't resist the pull of the handsome man before her no longer and the Nine be damned, she didn't want to. Narina pulled him up and he lovingly kissed her as he wrapped his arms around her back and rolled over.

Both hands on her ass, tongue against hers, tasting her, he finally reacted again and he moaned softly. It was the most gentle sound she had ever heard him make since she had known him.

He wrapped his arms around her, lifted her higher, positioned her, and then eased her back onto his deliciously hardened cock. Narina's heart free-fell into her knees as they both let out a hiss and as she let her head fall back in pleasure.

Thrusting gently, Burd's arms crossed over her back. His hand moved to cup the back of her head, his fingers collected and pinched locks of her hair. A flash of torch light, and the expression on his face was revealed; he was looking at her, even through the shadows, with an intensity that she had never seen before. She heard him breathing through his mouth, passionate breaths interrupted by little grunts of pleasure. Narina shut her eyes and let out a breathless whimper, and they soon climaxed again together, her with a sharp squeal, rutting shamelessly, and him with a grunt of pleasure as she rode the wave of heat to completion.

She let out a contented moaned as she fell on top of him. Both of them were trying to catch their desperately fleeting breath. She smelled him and his skin smelled like the oils the men used to wash themselves with in the Barracks, and she felt his seed still moving in her womb. She felt his chest rising and falling at a rapid rate as his fingers ran through her hair and down her back slowly, over and over again. His other hand lay still on her lower back, mere inches from her ass and she realized that Burd has touched her in ways that not even her late husband had ever dreamed of doing.

Neither noticed the quiet sobbing that was coming from Yvara's bedroll, and even if they did, neither was pretty sure that the other one would care.

* * *

A month later, Countess Narina Carvain sat on her throne in Bruma, bravely fighting through the rumors that accompanied her growing pregnancy. She already had her daughters, Lyra and Melaena, who many considered her late husband's, but who she knew, deep in her heart, were really Burd's, as well as the child that she was carrying.

Many whispered that the baby was the Count of Solitude's, and many whispered that Burd was the father. But whether or not the babe was the child of the Captain of Bruma's Guard or the Count of Solitude, the babe was also the child of the Countess, and would eventually (if it was a boy) inherit the throne of Bruma.


End file.
